Blog użytkownika:Arnext/Cyborg
Witam! Jak zapowiadałam pojawi się nowe opo "Cyborg" Nwm ile osób będzie to czytać i czy znajdą się tacy, że wytrwają do końca (po za Aishi i kilkoma innymi osobami...) ale cóż... nie przeciągam dłużeń. Ps: jak coś to pisać to zmienię, albo przestanę pisać. Godzinę wcześniej... Za rogu wyjechał Skorupogromca. Tym razem to Donnie mówił gdzie mają jechać, ponieważ na jego sonarze widzieli jedynie gdzie uciekają. Mikey informował ich, gdzie mogą jechać na skróty. W końcu po niezbyt długim czasie udało im się dogonić Tygrysiego Pazura. Jechał dumnie oraz nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie do momentu, gdy spojrzał w lusterko. Zauważył, iż nadal siedzą mu na ogonie. Przyspieszył, a wraz z nim Stopoboty, jadące obok. Pościg wciąż trwał, do momentu, gdy stracił ich z oczu. Był pewien, że ich zgubił, lecz zza uliczki z boku wyjechali. Jednak tygrys zdołał zrobić unik i zamiast jego, to roboty leżały. Szybko udało się im go dogonić. Próbowali w niego strzelać, lecz nadal świetnie unikał pocisków. Po Stopobotach nie zostało już nic. Leo podjechał na tyle blisko, że uderzył w tył motoru. Kocur tracąc panowanie nad pojazdem przekołował do przodu, lądując na brzuchu. Szybko jednak się podniósł i spróbował podbiec do ładunku. W tym samym momencie, żółwie zatrzymali pojazd i z niego wysiedli, po za Mikey’m. - To jeszcze nie koniec, żółwie!- Wrzasnął wściekły, dobiegając już do paczki. - Nie tak szybko!- Rzucił coś Mikey, podczas oddanego strzału kulą śmieciową z działa, które znajdowało się w pojeździe. Nim zdążył się zorientować, kula zwaliła go z nóg. Znowu leżał, tyle, że tym razem w śmietniku. - Celny rzut Mikey!- Pochwalił go Raph. - Dzięki!- Odrzekł zadowolony z siebie. Musieli odłożyć rozmowy na potem, ponieważ kot wyśliznął się z pojemnika. Tym razem byli w gotowości, by wyciągnąć broń. - Jeszcze się spotkamy, a wtedy pożałujecie!- Podnosząc się z ziemi i odlatując.- Nie daruje wam tego! Patrzyli tylko jak ucieka. Kiedy zniknął im z oczu, natychmiast zbliżyli się do tajemniczej paczki i zajrzeli do środka, by się upewnić… Zupełnie nie spodziewali się tego, co zobaczą. - Więc to było im potrzebne?!- Powiedział głośno myślący Donnie. - Co to jest?- Spytał zaciekawiony najmłodszy. - Nie mam pojęcia…- odrzekł- wygląda jak… mutagen, tyle, że bardziej żółty.- Nagle ścisnął fiolkę-Będę musiał to zbadać! Wzięli fiolkę, po czym wsiedli do pojazdu i udali się w stronę kryjówki. Lecz nie wiedzieli, że wróg nadal ich obserwował, tyle, że z ukrycia. Zastanawiał się jak się zemścić. Nagle coś usłyszał. Odwrócił się i ten widok jednocześnie go zdziwił, a zarazem przeraził. Wydał cichy miałk, podczas ściśnięcia. cdn... ''Rozdział I- Zmiana'' Minęło pół godziny od kąt, Donnie prowadził badania nad tajemniczą substancją. Już prawie skończył, gdy do kryjówki weszła April. Przywitała się głośno, powodując, że Donnie słysząc jej głos przerwał badania i wyjrzał z laboratorium. - Hej, April!- Oparł się o ścianę, która była powietrzem. Poleciał do porzodu. - Wszystko w porządku Donnie?!- Troszeczkę się przestraszyła Żółw szybko się pozbierał, po czym dodał: - No jasne!- Trochę mu było głupio Niestety, ich rozmowę przerwał telefon nastolatki. Dzwonił Casey, ponieważ sądził, że coś go zaatakowało, a potem się ulotniło. April się przestraszyła i chciała mu jak najszybciej pomóc. Donnie nie był zadowolony i celowo chciał opóźnić działanie, ale nastolatka nalegała, więc zwołali resztę i wyjaśnili sobie szczegóły. 20 min później dotarli na miejsce, gdzie opisał im Casey, czyli nieopodal magazynu. Niestety jak się okazało nie było go tam. - No i gdzie on jest?!- Oburzył się Raph - Casey, jesteś tu?!- Nawoływanie nic nie dało- Jeśli to ma być jakiś żart to nie jest zabawny!- Oburzyła się nastolatka. Nie wiedzieli jednak, iż byli obserwowani przez kogoś. Weszli do magazynu, rozglądając się uważnie. - Ej! Chłopaki, chyba go widzę!- Wskazał gdzieś na wprost Mikey. Podbiegli do niego. Leżał pod ścianą nie przytomny. Kiedy się ocknął przeraził się ich widokiem i zaatakował ich, po czym uciekł z krzykiem. - A temu co znowu?!- Zdenerwował się Raphael - Jak on mógł tak zrobić?!- Oburzyła się nastolatka - Nie przejmuj się nim- Pomógł jej wstać- Widocznie coś go napadło… Nie zauważyli, że chłopak strącił coś, powodując osunięcie się półki na której coś się przewróciło i wylało na żółwia. - Nie ruszaj się!- Krzyknął nieznajomy- To nie jest zwykły płyn!- Mówił robotycznym tonem. Żółw zamarł. Wkrótce wszystkich wprawiło w zaniemówienie, gdyż z cienia ktoś się ujawnił. Z wyglądu przypominał człowieka, lecz jego lewe oko nie było normalne, ponieważ wyglądało jak by w nim było, małe szare urządzenie z czerwoną soczewką i tak było, które było ukryte pod okularami przeciwsłonecznymi. Nosił, ciemną kurtkę, jak motocyklista oraz długie spodnie oraz ciężkie, duże, czarne buty do kostek w dodatku sznurowane. Jego włosy były czarne. Poruszał się jak robot, ponieważ był cyborgiem. Wyjaśnił im wszystko po kolei. - Jeśli się ruszysz, to nie skończy się to dla ciebie dobrze.- Kontynuował cyborg. - Ale kim ty jesteś?!- Leo był zaskoczony tym- I… dlaczego ma się nie ruszać?! - Nie ma czasu by to wyjaśniać!- Spojrzał na zegarek, który wysunął spod rękawa, po czym go ukrył- Już możesz się ruszyć, ale pamiętajcie! Jeśli szybko nie wrócicie i nie zostanie dokładnie wymyty z tej substancji to po nim! Nie może również ponownie spotkać się z substancją jasne?!- Przestrzegł ich nieznajomy. - Ale kim ty właściwie jesteś?!- Spytała zniecierpliwiona nastolatka - Wow! Wyglądasz jak robot!- Wtrącił Mikey - Właściwie jestem cyborgiem, nie robotem, a nazywam się C-900. Teraz ruszajcie, już!! Zażądał nowo poznany, znikając w ciemności. Bracia, wraz z przyjaciółką ruszyli szybko do pojazdu i wrócili do kanałów. Po drodze zastanawiali się kim on naprawdę był i czemu jest cyborgiem i co miał na myśli, mówiąc ”Jeśli się ruszysz, to nie skończy się to dla ciebie dobrze” ''oraz nad ”''Jeśli szybko nie wrócicie i nie zostanie dokładnie wymyty z tej substancji to po nim”. ''Te słowa najbardziej ich zastanawiały. Po dotarciu do kryjówki, żółw poszedł od razu pozbyć się mutageno-podobnego czegoś. Ledwo otworzył drzwi i zbliżył się do biórka, a z pod stolika wyskoczył Casey. Chciał rzucić się na Donnie’go, lecz Michelangelo ogłuszył go swoim nunchacku. Chłopak padł nieprzytomnie strącając przy okazji obiekt badań żółwia. Niestety na jego nieszczęście, cała zawartość się wylała i chlasnęła na mózgowca. - O nie!!- Krzyknął wystraszony Spojrzeli na niego również przerażeni. Czekali chwilę i nic. Mutant otworzył oczy i był już pewien, że C-900 się mylił. Nagle poczuł dziwne impulsy w głowię i nie tylko. - Donnie, co się z tobą dzieje?!- Wrzasnęła przerażona nastolatka, która widziała, tak samo jak inni zmiany u niego. W tym samym momencie ocknął się Jons. Przetarł ręką po głowię i spytał pół przytomnie: - Co się stało?! Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego gniewnie. Nastolatka nawrzeszczała na niego, że jak mógł to zrobić. Nastolatek tłumaczył się, iż został zaatakowany przez kogoś i został uderzony w głowę, po czym dalej nie wiedział co się działo do tego momentu. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że nadal się gniewali na niego. Było mu głupio. Przyjaciele jednak znowu zwrócili uwagę na żółwia, który powoli zmieniał się w cyborga. - Trzeba go zabrać i porozmawiać z C-900- Oznajmił lider Pozostali się zgodzili z nim, po za Casey’m, który najwyraźniej nie chciał jego widzieć. - A tobie co znowu?!- Spytał zdenerwowany Raph. - Eee… Nie chce go widzieć i tyle…- Próbował coś wymyśleć - Idziesz z nami tchórzu!- Złapał go za jego ubranie (w sensie, że jak by za kołnierz)- Wyjaśnimy sobie wszystko, nawet jeśli trzeba cię będzie zaciągnąć siłą! W końcu ty też się przyczyniłeś do krzywdy Donnie’go- Dokończył zdanie, wpychając go do Skorupogromcy. Dotarli na miejsce, gdzie wcześniej go spotkali. Leo i Raph musieli siłą wyciągać chłopaka z pojazdu. Gdy im się to udało szybkim tempem ruszyli do magazynu. Cyborg jak by się ich spodziewał. Wyskoczył z góry i popatrzył na nich dziwnie. - Nie mówcie, że do tego doszło…!- Jak by się spodziewał. Popatrzyli po sobie porozumiewawczo i rzucili nastolatka, jak by stali niedaleko mistrza i przyprowadzili więźnia. Chciał się wycofać, lecz tylko wpadł na nich. - Wiesz może, o co mu chodzi?!- Spytał Mikey - Nie- Nie podchodź do mnie! To ty mnie zaatakowałeś! Cyborg patrzył na niego jak na wariata, po czym dodał łapiąc go za ubranie. - Ty sam wpadłeś w panikę i uderzyłeś w wystającą rurę- Wskazując na rurę- Więc nie zmyślaj! Puścił go na ziemię. Żółwie spojrzeli na niego z wyrzutem, że jak mógł tak zmyślić. - A co z nim?!- Wtrąciła nastolatka- Przecież on zmieni się w robota! Cyborg podszedł do ledwo żywego żółwia i dokładnie go obejrzał. Zaniepokoił się. - Nie robota, tylko cyborga. Będzie żył, spokojnie, lecz nie jak dawniej.- Próbował im wyjaśnić wszystko- Kiedyś byłem normalnym człowiekiem, aż do dnia, kiedy mutant jak tygrys wraz ze swoimi sługami mnie zaatakowali i zmienili w cyborga. Zostałem polany tym, czym teraz wasz brat. Czyli inaczej zrobotyzowali. Usłyszałem jedynie, że ma to cel, by zniszczyć miasto. Dlatego nie chciałem, że by do tego doszło. Uciekłem im. - Tygrysi Pazur!- Mruknął Raph… - Więc to przez nich to się stało!- Zamyśliła się April - Ale dlaczego kazałeś mu się wyczyścić z tego?- Spytał Leo - Dlatego, że jako cyborg mam inne myśli. Moje rozumowanie polega na innej technologii. - Dziękujemy, że nam chciałeś pomóc! Ale co z nim teraz będzie?!- Wskazał ręką na brata. - Będzie podobnie do mnie. – Powiedział bezuczuciowo-Nie mam już uczuć, wybaczcie. Rozejrzeli się, ale chłopaka gdzieś wcięło. Postanowili, że zrobią wszystko by pomóc bratu, tylko nie mogli tu zostać. Musieli wszystko se poukładać, gdyż nadal byli w szoku. Kiedy wychodzili, C-900 zatrzymał ich. - Czekajcie! Jeśli mogę to wam pomogę. Sam też bym chciał odzyskać dawną postać. Zgodzili się na jego pomoc i razem ruszyli. Pozostawał problem, nie mogą go wprowadzić do kryjówki. Mistrzowi Splinterowi to by się nie spodobało, sami by przy okazji dostali za to, że sprowadzają obcych. Mieli trudne zadanie, lecz musieli je wykonać, dla Donnie’go. Czas leciał nieubłagalnie. Przez prawie godzinę prześli najgorszę, przynajmniej tak im się wydawało. Nie wiedzieli, że czeka na nich nowe wyzwanie... 'CDN...' ''Rozdział II- Nadzieja Wygasa Udało się im przekonać mistrza, że nowo poznany cyborg nie jest wrogiem, a chce pomóc im. Wytłumaczyli również dlaczego April pomaga Donnie’mu iść. Po kilku godzinach żółw doszedł do siebie. Gdy próbował wstać, czuł że każdy jego ruch jest inny… jak by posiadał części robota, zamiast mięśni. Zaczął zastanawiać się co się stało o tym jak go oblano ponownie. Akurat w pobliżu znalazła się April, która mu wyjaśniła co potem się działo. Niestety, czuł jedynie, że nie jest wstanie nic odczuć. Ale w głębi serca jednak uczucia nie zagasły, tylko były na tyle słabe, że mogło się wydawać, że ich nie ma. Przyjaciółka przytuliła się do żółwia, ale on nie czuł do niej tego co dawniej. Jedynie mógł się domyślać, gdyż polegał bardziej na tym co widzi lub rozumie. Odsunął ją po czym wstał i spojrzał w lustro. Nie widział zmian za wielkich, ale dostrzegał również, że nie jest sobą. Ze złości uderzył w nie pięścią, powodując, iż rozsypało się, pozostawiając tylko niektóre fragmenty na miejscu. - Nie! To nie możliwe!- Nie chciał pogodzić się z tym, że jest pół robotem- pół żółwiem. W tym momencie pojawił C-900. Stanął niedaleko, załamanego mutanta, który przykucnął. - Też nie chciałem w to wierzyć.- Odparł bez większych uczuć- Przywykniesz - Jak przywyknę, jak nie mogę taki pozostać!- Odparł nerwowo- Co zrobią moi bracia? - Pomogę ci- Przysiadł przy nim cyborg- Tylko musisz robić co mówię. Chociaż nie miał pewności, czy rzeczywiście można to odwrócić, a mimo to spróbował mu pomóc. Kilka godzin później. Panowała cisza. Każdy prawie już spał, po za Donnie’m, którego dręczyło to co się wydarzyło. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest możliwe odwrócenie tego procesu. Musiał by jakiś cud się zdarzyć, aby wrócił do normy. Postanowił, że ucieknie. Posiadał on GPS’a , który ułatwił mu poruszanie się po mieście, ale też i namierzenie go przez C-900 czego nie przewidział. Podobnie jak on, miał możliwość dojścia do technologii. Dzięki znajomości matematyki i fizyki dobrze sobie radził ze swoimi nowymi możliwościami, co ułatwiło mu, że nie musiał korzystać za bardzo, np. z komputera, albo urządzeń namierzających. Gdy tylko opuścił kryjówkę, C-900 się aktywował. Jego system to wyczuł, gdyż przewidział do czego może to dojść. Nie budząc nikogo, ruszył za nim. Donnie zatrzymał się gdzieś przy Piątej Aleji. Niemal natychmiast uruchomił obraz naciskając przycisk, w okolicy skroni. Miał podgląd danych, które widział, przed swoimi oczami. Szukał miejsca, gdzie nikt go nie znajdzie, lecz niestey wiele to nie dało. Nagle usłyszał znajomy głos. Odwrócił się w jego stronę i był nieco zdziwiony. - Proszę! Proszę! Widzę, że sami chcecie się poddać! Haha!- Zaśmiał się Tygrysi Pazur. - Tygrysi Pazur?- Wymamrotał cicho- Czego chcesz?! - Powiedz gdzie jest twój przyjaciel, cyborg, a oszczędzę ci bólu!- Rzekł mrocznie kocur, wskazując Stopobotom by go okrążyli. Żółw, co prawda miał części robota, ale nadal mógł walczyć, lecz nie jak dawniej. Już mieli rzucić się na niego, gdy pojawił się zrobotyzowany człowiek. Tygrys go poznał, gdyż to właśnie on był przy jego zmianie. - Znowu się spotykamy?!- Rzucił w jego stronę Mutant spojrzał i nie mógł uwierzyć, jakim cudem go namierzył. Nagle zaczęło do niego docierać, że jest zrobotyzowany i ma większy dostęp do nawigacji. - Przyłączyłeś się do tych nędznych gadów?! Popełniasz błąd! -Nie zamydlisz mi oczu.- naszykował pistolety- Nie jestem na twoje posyłki. Nawet jeśli to ty mi to zrobiłeś, to nigdy nie będę wam służyć- Mówił spokojnie, ale gniew się unosił w jego ciele - Skoro odmawiasz współpracy, zmuszę cię siłą! Mistrz potrzebuje takich jak ty! - O czym oni mówią, dziwił się Donnie, rozmyślając- Jak to możliwe, że się znają?! Chyba, że…- Donatello zaczął coś podejrzewać. Jego myśli przerwał jednak odgłos ostrzałów, które kierowali między sobą, lecz za nim doszło do strzelaniny, robotyczny rzucił do żółwia jeden z pistoletów na laser, które on posiadał i dodał, że może mu się przydać. Walka nie trwała jednak zbyt długo, gdyż kocur został bez wsparcia, to w dodatku nie miał z nimi za dużych szans, póki on jest po ich stronie. Dwójka mutantów miała zadać mu ostateczny cios, lecz on uciekł z nową zemstą w planach… - Czemu nic nie mówiłeś wcześniej, że się znacie?!- Gdy byś wcześniej o tym powiedział, nie doszło by do tego!- Podenerwował się żółw, po czym pobiegł przed siebie. Cyborg, pobiegł za nim, może i by czuł, że mu przykro, ale części robota, które posiadał uniemożliwiają mu to. Ponieważ mógł normalnie myśleć, wiedział co robić… W tym czasie w kanałach, prawie wszyscy się przebudzili. Spotkali się w dużym pomieszczeniu (chyba to salon będzie, ale nwm do końca jak opisać). Zaczęli zastanawiać się gdzie podział się Donnie i C-900. Mieli domysły, że coś jest nie tak, a za tym zniknięciem stoi C-900. - A gdzie jest Mikey?!- Spytał Leo, nie widząc nigdzie brata - Może jeszcze śpi?- Zasugerował Raph- Pójdę go obudzić! I tak zrobił. Rzeczywiście, spał w najlepsze. Żółw podszedł do niego, pociągając pościel i go zwalając z łóżka. - Rusz się, nie ma czasu na spanie! Najmłodszy nie wiedział co się dzieje i zaczął marudzić, lecz w czerwonej bandanie szybko przywołał go do porządku. Kiedy już cała trójka się zgromadziła, ustaliła co przeczuwają i wrazie czego jak mają postępować. Gdy to ustalili i powtórzyli, ruszyli na poszukiwania. Nie chcieli niepokoić niepotrzebnie dziewczyny, więc nic jej nie mówili. Jakiś czas później, poruszali się po mieście, rozglądając się, gdzie mogą być. W końcu ich zauważają. Widzą, że żółwio-cybork stoi i się nie rusza, a za nim cyborg. Od razu tam pognali. Znajdowali się kilka dachów dalej, a wypatrzyli ich za pomocą teleskopu. - Stój!- Krzyknął Raph, podsuwając sai pod jego szyję- Co ty mu robisz?! Robot stał zaskoczony tą sytuacją. Również Donnie się odwrócił i popatrzył na nich zaskoczony. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak go znaleźli i to nie po długim czasie. - Spokojnie! Tylko poszedł za mną, by mi… pomóc… - Czyli, że uciekłeś?!- Spytał Mikey Lecz nic nie odpowiedział, tylko spuścił głowę. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?!- Zdziwił się Leo - Bo… wam się nie przydam taki. Nic mu nie odpowiedzieli, tylko dodali, że to nie ma sensu uciekanie i że nigdy go nie zostawią, nawet jeśli jest inny. Przy okazji wydało się to, iż C-900 otrzymywał propozycję do zniszczenia miasta. To było do przewidzenia, po co by mieli go robotyzować, jeśli by nie chodziło o zagładę miasta, a co za tym idzie? Dzięki temu Shreeder i jego pomocnicy mogli by odkryć kryjówkę żółwi. W tedy to wszysty mieli by poważne kłopoty. Póki co pozostawało pytanie co dalej? W drodze powrotnej, zadzwoniła April. Donnie odebrał to połączenie za pomocą swojej głowy, ponieważ mógł otrzymywać jedynie tak połączenia. - Donnie?!- Krzyknęła spanikowana April- Pomóżcie mi! Tyg… Niestety urwał się połączenie, gdyż ktoś za słuchawki zabrał jej telefon. Kiedy ta informacja dotarła do nich, że coś się stało zamarli. Mieli podejrzenia kto może za tym stać i w jakim celu. Donatello był tym poruszony, lecz nie mógł oraz nie potrafił tego czuć. - Na co czekamy?! Ruchy panowie- Zażądał lider - Nie możemy tak wpaść- rzekł znajomy- To pułapki i wiecie o tym. Wiedzą, że przyjdziemy, więc musimy to rozpracować. Wyświetlił ekran z mapą zasadzki i siedzibą wroga. Pokazał również gdzie przebywa dziewczyna. Byli zaskoczeni, lecz dzięki tym danym mogli być pewni, że może to się udać. Jednak coś w robotycznym żółwiu coś się kryło, niby nic nie czuł, ale w głębi jak by bał się najgorszego, lecz podświadomość mówiła mu inaczej. Wiedział, że nic z tego i pozostaje tylko wziąć kilka wskazówek od nowego przyjaciela i zacząć godzić się, żyć oraz funkcjonować jak on. Teraz ważniejsze było, by misja się powiodła oraz wszystko skończyło się dobrze, ale czy na pewno? CDN... ''Rozdział III- Wpędzony w pułapkę'' Byli już pod siedzibą Shreddera. Teraz pozostaje tylko wejść do środka niezauważenie i uniknąć zasadzki. Udało się im bez problemu ominąć wszystkich, z jednym wyjątkiem… Mikey’m, oczywiście, które omal nie wpadł na jednego ze Stopobotów. W porę Raph go złapał, a Donnie i C-900 rozstrzelili go, tak, że nikt nie słyszał. Udało się im ją odnaleźć. Była zamknięta w celi. Zbliżyli się do krat. - Chłopaki! Dobrze, że jesteście, ale to pułapka!- Ostrzegła ich, rzucając się do krat. Za nim zdążyli jej wyjaśnić, że udało im się uniknąć pułapek, osunęła się klapa na podłodze i wszyscy prócz Donnie’go pospadali w dół. C-900 zdążył się przesunąć. W tedy zauważyli, że są otoczeni. Cyborg odciął szybko kraty i kazał jej uciekać. - April, wiej!- Krzyknął Donnie osłaniając ją Niestety nie uciekła daleko, bo zza rogu wyszedł Tygrysi Pazur i ją złapał. Cyborgi stały zaskoczone. Szczególnie ten bardziej podobny do człowieka, nie spodziewał się tego, że ktoś jeszcze zastawi pułapkę, ponieważ jego sonar tego nie wskazywał. - Puszczaj mnie ty…- Nastolatka szarpała się, ale nie miał zamiaru jej wypuszczać - Poddajcie się! Nie macie wyboru!- Rzekł surowo kocur Donnie jednak nie zamierzał na tym zaprzestać. Podbiegł do Tygrysa i go ściął, powodując, że ten upadając puścił nastolatkę. Ta złapała moment i zwiała, ale ten złapał ją za nogę. Upadła, ale C-900 jednak wiedział co ma robić, więc podszedł do kota i go złapał za tylną łapę unosząc go w powietrzu. - April, uciekaj!- Zawołał do niej żółw Nastolatka popatrzyła na niego, po czym w jego spojrzeniu zauważyła te samo spojrzenie co dawniej. Domyśliła się, że może dać radę, więc mu zaufała i uciekła. - Ha! Nawet wasza, przyjaciółka was zostawiła!- Zadrwił se z nich, by ich osłabić, lecz żadnego to nie ruszyło - I tak pożałujesz…- Mruknął do niego C Cyborg spojrzał na niego, jak by coś zauważył niepokojącego. Nagle kot zrobił złośliwy uśmieszek, gdy zauważył wsparcie. Cyborgi szybko się ulotniły, porzucając wroga, z którym nie do końca się rozliczyli. Żółwie ocknęli się i zauważyli, że są zamknięci w celi, która zwisała. Próbowali się uwolnić, ale na próżno. - Ej! Też to słyszycie?!- Spytał Leo Nagle zauważyli znajomą osobę, która podbiegła do nich. Nie mogli w to uwierzyć, to była… - April?!- Zdziwił się Raph- Odbiło ci?! - Może trochę, ale nie mamy czasu!- Ciągnąc za dźwignię, która spowodowała opadnięcie się klatki. Czując lekką dumę cofnęła się do tyłu, ale wpadła prosto w łapy Rahzora. Pisnęła nawet głośno. Bracia się podnieśli i zauważyli co się stało. - Wypuść ją ty, potworzę!- Wrzasnął Raph, podnosząc się z podłogi Cała trójka próbowała rzucić się na nich, lecz Xever pociągnął za tą samą dźwignię, za którą pociągnęła nastolatka i klatka znowu wisiała. Nagle dobiega Donnie i C-900, słysząc dziwne krzyki. Nie mieli jak zaatakować, ponieważ tygrys osłaniał się dziewczyną. - Zróbcie cokolwiek, a ona zginie!- Zaszantażował ich Tygrysi Pazur Zapadła cisza. Nikt nawet się nie odważył niczego zrobić. Donnie wystąpił do przodu, ale C przytrzymał go ręką. - Nie! Ty zostań i w razie czego im pomożesz. - Szepnął do żółwia- Teraz na mój znak wiejecie Żółwio-cyborg zgodził się z nim, gdyż nie miał wyboru. - Wypuść ich, to dołączę do was. Bracia, oraz April zaczęli przekrzykiwać się, by tego nie robił, ale ich nie słuchał. - Ha! Wiedziałem, że wcześniej czy później zmienisz zdanie…- Przez chwilę się szczerzył- Ale szkoda, że oni tego nie dożyją Gdy już celował w żółwie, cyborg podbiegł do kocura i go chwycił, tym samym dając mu znak. Ruda się wysunęła. Wyciągnęła swój Tessen i unikając złapania przez Rahzora i Xevera, ścięła ich na podłogę, po czym uciekła. W jednym momencie, Donnie przeciął kraty i wypuścił braci, pilnując by bezpiecznie uciekli. Na miejscu również pojawili się Klan Stopy. Toczyła się walka. Chwilę później skierowali się do wyjścia, ale zrobotyzowany zatrzymał się, zobaczyć co z jego nowym pomocnikiem. Długo nie utrzymał Tygrysa, ponieważ ten się wyrwał, powalając go na podłogę. Został otoczony przez roboty. Podniósł jedynie głowę, bo gdy próbował wstać, uniemożliwiano mu to. - Na co czekacie. Uciekajcie! - No a co z tobą?- Spytał lekko zaniepokojony Donnie W końcu widział, że nic nie da się zrobić, postanowił dołączyć do reszty, ale za nim to zrobił za pomocą pocisku laserowego zniszczył kilka Stopobotów. Jednak nie mógł go zostawić i wrócił po niego. - Czekaj! Gdzie idziesz?!- Zawołał za nim Leo Z pomocą swoich starych technik ninjtsu oraz nowych zdolności robotycznych, skutecznie niszczył wrogów. Umożliwiło to dodatkowe działanie dla C-900. Teraz razem skutecznie dawali radę. Do walki również dołączyli by mutanci, ale inna część klanu ich otoczyła i musieli z nimi walczyć. W końcu nowy przyjaciel doskoczył do nich i pomógł im się ich pozbyć. Donatello również za nimi biegł, lecz w końcu, gdy dobiegał końca korytarza z góry wysunął się głaz i zablokował wejście. - O nie!- Krzyknął złapany w pułapkę - Donnie!!- Krzykneła cała czwórka Zaczęli walić pięściami w właz, lecz nic nie dało. Słyszeli tylko krzyki oraz różne dźwięki. Wiedzieli, że go złapali. Szybko więc się wycofali i wrócili do kryjówki. W kryjówce nadal ich dręczyło to, że go zostawili i nie mogli mu pomóc. Mieli nadzieje, że nic mu nie będzie i wkrótce zrobią coś, że wróci do nich. W śród nich, również siedziała Apri, która ukryła się w uliczce, jak ich zobaczyła to niemal natychmiast do nich podbiegła. Nie spodziewali się co może ich czekać. - Oby mu tylko nic nie było…- Zamartwiała się dziewczyna - Chyba że… Raph zatkał Mikey’mu usta, by nie powiedział czegoś głupiego. - Na pewno nic mu nie będzie- w końcu wypowiedział to, zwalając dłoń Rapha z twarzy Tak czy inaczej, nie mogli tego sobie darować, że zostawili go tam. Nagle C-900 zauważył coś na sonarze. Nie oznaczało to nic dobrego. - Obawiam się, że może być już za późno- zaniepokoił się cyborg Spojrzeli wszyscy ma wskaźnik i spełniły się ich najgorsze obawy. Wiedzieli, że dojdzie do najgorszego. Musieli teraz się zebrać i jak najszybciej ustalić co mają robić, by odbić brata, za nim dojdzie do katastrofy, gdzie każdy na tym polegnie i będzie koniec… CDN... ''Rozdział IV- Nie ma już nadzieji'' Czas uciekał, a Donnie’mu coraz bardziej zagrażało to co knuli słudzy Shreddera. Nie byli do końca pewni odczytów sonaru, ale nie mogli też tego tak pozostawić, musieli zacząć działać i to szybko, albo nie zobaczą się już więcej, przynajmniej nie świadomie. Nadal ich dręczyło jedno: co zamierzają zrobić z Donnie’m. Nagle C-900 uruchomił podsłuch, gdyż mógł łączyć się z żółwiem. Zza ucha pojawił się metal, przysłaniając go, a na nim wyjechał mikrofon. - Donnie, słyszysz mnie?- Zaczął się z nim komunikować Żółw próbował się wydostać z celi, która posiadała metalowe drzwi. Próbował wszystkiego, lecz na próżno. Ściany były zbyt grube, by się przez nie przebić, a drzwi naelektryzowane, by w razie czego się przez nie wydostał. W nich u góry, był niewielki otwór z kratami. Nagle słyszy jakiś dziwny sygnał i robi to samo co cyborg, nie wiedząc do końca jak to się stało i że też tak potrafi. - C-900?-Trochę go zaskoczył- Ale jak… - Nie teraz… możesz chwile być naszą wtyczką i podsłuchać co mówią? - Chyba ta…- Powiedział niepewnie - To świetnie.- Ucieszył się, lecz tego nie było widać. Gdy by mógł krzyknął by głośniej- Masz u siebie z prawej strony, coś takiego jak nadajnik, ale może służyć też za podsłuch. Potem ci wyjaśnimy. O ile ci pomożemy- To ostanie powiedział cicho i niepewnie - Co?- Spytał niedosłysząca ostatniego Spróbował jak mówił mu przyjaciel. Wysunął nadajnik, który wyjrzał trochę zza krat drzwi. Ustawił nagłośnienie i słyszał wszystko co mówią Xever, Rahzor, Tygrysi Pazur oraz Stockman również słyszeli to C-900 i jego bracia. To co usłyszeli ich zszokowało. - Oni chcą z niego zrobić… maszynę zagłady…?!- Wykrzyczał przestraszony Raph- …Na nas?! -Obawiam się, że niestety tak. - I ty mówisz to spokojnie?!- Poirytował się żółw Leo złapał go za ramię i próbował uspokoić. - Raph, Przecież on jest cyborgiem, to jak inaczej ci powie?! April siedziała w kuckach z głową w kolanach, gdy usłyszała co zamierzają wyrwała i stanęła za Raph’em i Leo, opierając dłonie na ich ramionach. - Nie, to niemożliwe! - April, nie denerwuj się tak.- Uspokoił ją Mikey, przynajmniej spróbował- Jeśli jest cyborgiem to da se rade, prawda?!- Zrobił uśmieszek, który miał symbolizować niewinność i nadzieje Popatrzyli na niego z zanikającą nadzieją, która zniknęła dawno, ale nadal tkwiła w nich. Spuścili jedynie głowy. Mikey posmutniał. Półczłowiek-pół maszyna spojrzał na nich niewzruszony. Nie mógł czuć to co oni, ale ich rozumiał. Nagle ruszył się do przodu i dał: - Słyszysz mnie?! Musisz uciekać! Po czym żółw schował nadajnik i zaczął szybko szukać sposobu na wyjście. Położył ręce na ścianie szukając jakiegoś słabego punktu, gdy nagle otworzyły się drzwi, a przez nie weszli Rahzor i Tygrys, ze Stopobotami. Próbowali złapać żółwia, ale nie dawał łatwo za wygraną. Nadal pamiętał słowa nowo poznanego i zastosował się do jego rad i unikając dwóch mutantów, uciekał ile sił w nogach, ale niestety Xever i Stockman zagrodzili mu drogę. Wpadł. Nie wiedział gdzie uciekać, ponieważ był otoczony. Spróbował wiać, ale nie zauważył, że go potraktowali prądem, co go unieruchomiło. - I co teraz?!- Spytał Mikey - Musimy po niego wrócić!- Zażądał lider Gdy próbowali się ruszyć, robotyczny, zatrzymał ich ręką. - Stójcie! Jeśli teraz tam ruszymy i natychmiast zaatakujemy, to i my możemy na tym polegnąć! - Ale jeśli tam szybko nie dojdziemy to możemy nie zdążyć!- Zdenerwowała się April - Spokojnie, wiem co robię.- Odwrócił się do nich- Zaufajcie mi chodziarz by teraz! Cała czwórka spojrzała na siebie porozumiewawczo. Donatello się ocknął i spróbował ruszyć, ale czuł, że jest przywiązany. Rozejrzał się i zauważył, że leży na jakimś urządzeniu, przypominające kopułę. Zaczął podejrzewać najgorsze. Nagle w nim coś się przebudziło: ‘’Strach’’. Wiedział, że zamierzają go przekierować na łza stronę, ale nie mógł nic zrobić. W jego oczach niespodziewanie zakręciła się zła, która spłynęła i zrobiła małe iskry. Nikt tego nie zauważył. Kiedy Mucha uruchomił maszynę, zaczęło coś się dziać. Żółw zaczął krzyczeć i się szarpać z bólu. W tym samym momencie, ktoś powalił Stopoboty i Stockman’a, przecinając kable z maszyny. Żółw trochę odetchnął, ale stracił przytomność. Na miejsce przybyło wsparcie. Żółwie stanęli do walki, ale nie było z nimi C, który nie przybył z nimi. - Nie pozwólcie im uciec!- Rozkazał Tygrys- Gdzie ten robot?! Za nim jednak pojawił się brakujący, jak na zawołanie i szykował na niego zamach - Cyborg, nie robot-Nie spodobało mu się to - To ty!- Warknął, odwracając się Po między nimi zaczęła się szarpanina. Do momentu, gdy kocur upadł koło kontrolera urządzenia. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i spojrzał na żółwia, przyciskając coś, ale nic nie działało. Zaczął się denerwować i zobaczył Rapha, który trzymał na sai kawałek kabli. Kocur się wściekł. - Zzza późno!- Rzekł Stockman spoglądając na kopułę. Wszyscy tam spojrzeli i zdziwili się. Donatello się ocknął i wstał. Stanął twardo na podłodze, rozglądając się. - Donnie!!- Krzyknęli wszyscy trzej bracia na raz wraz z April, uradowani Kiedy spojrzał na nich niezbyt przyjaźnie i skierował w ich stronę broń, radość z ich twarzy spadła. Kocur tylko się śmiał, po chwili dołączył do niego Rahzor. - Donnie, co z tobą?!- Wrzasnęła przerażona dziewczyna - Obawiam się… że jest już za późno- Powiedział to dość niskim i smutnym tonem C-900 Popatrzyli po sobie, niedowierzając. Żółw nie atakował, gdyż czekał na polecenia. Był przeprogramowany, jak się obawiali. Gdy dostał sygnał, niemal natychmiast popędził w stronę braci i przyjaciółki. Stali w osłupieniu, nie ruszając się, z otwartymi ustami oraz szeroko otwartymi oczami. Były człowiek patrzył z obawą. Musiał coś zrobić, bo za moment to nie będzie miał już żadnych przyjaciół. Wrogowie tylko śmiali się szyderczo. Najbardziej to przeżyła April. Żółw który zrobił by dla niej niemal wszystko, staje się zły i chce ją i swoich braci pozabijać, jak by był maszyną do tego stworzoną. Nagle łapie się za skronie, przykula i wydaje z siebie głośny okrzyk z falami, odchylając się do tyłu. Użyła swoich mocy, które powaliły żółwio-cyborga oraz wszystkich na podłogę. A sama padła na kolana, kiedy przestała. Teraz każdy, po za nią, leżał na podłodze. CDN... ''Rozdział V- Powrót'' Dziewczyna podniosła głowę, po czym się rozejrzała. Wszyscy leżeli na podłodze, ale próbowali wstać, więc jej ulżyło. Jej uwagę przyciągnął, wciąż leżący żółw, niedaleko maszyny do kontroli. Czołgając się na czworaka zbliżyła się do niego i odwróciła do siebie. Spojrzała przerażonym spojrzeniem, gdy odwrócił twarz w jej stronę ucieszyła się. Uśmiech jednak znikł, kiedy odepchnął ją, a ona uderzyła głową o ścianę, tracąc przy tym przytomność. Bracia chcieli tam podbiec, lecz Stopoboty ich otoczyli i musieli z nimi się zmierzyć. Natomiast pół robot-pół człowiek chciał tam również podbiec, lecz kocur pochwycił go i odciąg mu drogę. Obaj zaczęli się zmagać między sobą. Żółw podniósł się i zbliżył się do dziewczyny. Stanął nad nią i wycelował do niej, by z nią skończyć. Jednak znowu coś poczuł… Czuł to, że nie może tego jej zrobić, ani jego braciom. Przestał celować w jej stronę. Nagle w jego głowie pojawiły się przelotne wspomnienia, jakie były najlepszymi w jego życiu. Złapał się za twarz i cofnął się do tyłu. Nagle coś poczuł, to znaczyło, że powoli wracały mu uczucia i świadomość. April, odwróciła głowę, lekko otwierając oczy i popatrzyła błagalnym i proszącym wzrokiem. Coś w nim zaczęło się zmieniać, gdy również spojrzał na nią. - Na co czekasz?!- Zdenerwował się Rahzor- Skończ z nią i nimi!! Donnie spojrzał na mutanta po czym znowu chciał skrzywdzić nastolatkę, ale ta nadal patrzyła na niego, aż w końcu pojawiły się w jej oczach łzy. Tym razem wspomnienia były silniejsze, niż wcześniej. Upadł na kolana i kurczowo złapał za głowę, jęcząc przy tym. - Donnie, proszę…- Mówiła błagalnie i strasznie cicho- nie słuchaj ich… Żółw podniósł się i znów wziął na cel, ale nie rudą, a Rahzora, który widząc to, wolał się wycofać. Strzał padł pod stopą Tygrysiego Pazura, który był zaskoczony atakiem mutanta. Cyborg wykorzystał chwilę jego nieuwagi i go przydusił do ściany. Pomógł również braciom, którym przydało by się małe wsparcie. Spojrzeli na roboty potem na niego ciesząc się, że powoli do nich wraca. - Donnie, za tobą!- Krzyknął Mikey, widząc Xevera, który czaił się z jakimś urządzeniem. Odwrócił się i go powalił na ziemię, niszcząc urządzenie. Żółwio- cyborg podbiegł do przyjaciółki, klęcząc przy niej, podtrzymując ją. - D-Donnie?!- Nieco była zaskoczona- Ja chciałam ci coś powiedzieć... - Wiem co chcesz powiedzieć- Przerywając jej- Ja ci od dawna chciałem to wyznać, ale, rozumiesz, wahałem się… Uśmiechnęła się, po czym zamknęła oczy i uśmiech znikł. Żółw przytulił ją do siebie ze łzami w oczach. W pewnym momencie po policzku spłynęła także jej łza, która sadła na rękę żółwia. Inni stali z boku, również w smutku. Tylko C-900 był zajęty szarpaniną, do momentu, gdy kocur się wycofał bo nie dawał rady. - To jeszcze nie koniec!- Wściekle się wycofując Człowiek zrobotyzowany spojrzał na nich i ściągnął okulary i on zaczął współczuć co było niemożliwe przy jego stanie. Doszło do dziwnej sytuacji… przez to, że jej łza na niego spadła oraz jego, uszkadzając mechanizm, sprawiły, iż nie mógł być kontrolowany i go odmieniły. Znowu stawał się normalny, co innych zatkało. Nie mogli uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę, również sojusznik w to nie wierzył co widzi. - Wszystko w porządku?- Złapał go za ramie Leo Ten tylko się odwrócił, spoglądając na niego i na siebie. W głębi duszy się cieszył, ale nadal bolało go to, że ona ledwo żyła i w każdej chwili może odejść. Podniósł się z nią. - A jeśli ona… - Jeśli zaraz jej nie zabierzemy ze sobą i nie zbadasz jej to na pewno tak będzie!- Dorzucił Raph - Nie chce przerywać wam, ale ten tygrys wezwał wsparcie.- Ostrzegał ich przyjaciel Zebrali się do ucieczki, niestety trochę za późno. Zostali odcięci od wyjścia, dzielącego ich kilka metrów. - I co teraz?!- Zaczął powoli wpadać w panikę najmłodszy Nagle cyborg wyciągnął coś w rodzaju bomby. - Uciekajcie, ja ich odciągnę i to wysadzę. - Ale nie zostawimy cię tu!- Przeraził się najinteligentniejszy- Nie po tym, jak nam pomogłeś! - Zajmij się nią, obiecaj- złapał go za ramię- Teraz tylko może liczyć na cb. - Czekaj!- Zatrzymał go kiedy odchodził- Dziękuje… Spojrzał na niego uśmiechając się i zakładając okulary po czym zniknął z punktu widzenia. Klan Stopy już mieli się rzucić na niego, gdy coś ich przyciągnęło. Rozległ się dziwny trzask. - Musimy stąd wiać, szybko!- Pospieszył ich lider Kilka sekund później rozległ się wybuch i połowa budynku uległa zniszczeniu. Patrzyli na to przez chwilę po czym odeszli, tylko Donatello popatrzył nieco dłużej. W kryjówce, Don siedział niedaleko April, która leżała na kanapie. Gdy spojrzała na niego, podnosząc się, ten ucieszył się. Rzuciła się na niego, tuląc. - Jak dobrze, że wróciłeś! - I ja się cieszę- dodał zaskoczony, ale i zadowolony Kilka dni później wszystko wróciło do normy, no prawie. Jednak nie zapomnieli o tym co się wydarzyło. Gdy tylko pojawił się Casey w kryjówce, Raph przycisnął tylko dłoń i podszedł do chłopaka. - Mam z tobą do omówienia!!- Szedł w jego stronę wściekły - O-O co ci chodzi stary?!- Cofnął się przestraszony do tyłu. - Ty jesteś winien temu wszystkiego!- Złapał go za ramię- Przez ciebie, omal nie straciliśmy brata i przyjaciółki! Nastolatek próbował mu zwiać, ale żółw był szybszy i go dopadł po pewnej chwili, nie darując mu tego, do czego był zdolny. Donnie i April widząc to byli zadowoleni oraz cicho się śmieli z tego co właśnie widzieli. Michelangelo, który zjadał kawałki pizzy, uciekł do góry, by na niego nie wpadli. Koniec ''Epilog'' Parę tygodni później, wszystko prawie wróciło do normy, z tym wyjątkiem, że coś zaczeło się rozbudzać momiędzy Donnie'm a April. Dziewczya wyszła na spacer, zaraz po tym jak nastapił zmrok i ucihło na ulicach. W tedy dołączył do niej żółw, który też wyszedł, gdyż i tak nie miał co robić, a jej spotkanie tylko bardziej mu poprawiło chumor. Po mimo tych wydarzeń z przed paru tygodni, nadal pamiętali o wszystkim, jak by to było wczoraj. Podczas tej spokojnej przechadzki, spotkali C-900. Niemogli uwierzyć, że przeżył. Posiadał o ślad po zadraśnięciu, ale był tak słabo widoczny, że tylko widniała, nie za krótka linia, jak po regeneracji. - C-900?!- Spytał zaskoczony- Ale jak to możliwe...- Przerywając mu cyborg - Wiesz, to że jest się cyborgiem, nieoznacza, że tak łatwo go zniszczyć.- Skierował niewielki uśmiech w stronę żółwia, który również odwzajemnił to niewiele. - Dziękuje ci, że nam pomogłeś. - Nie, to ja wam dziękuje- Ta odpowiedź ich zaskoczyła- Dzięki wam, życie zrobotyzowane jest trochę lepsze. Zawdzięczam wam to, że znowu czuje, jak przez robotyzacją. Stali tak jeszcze przez moment. W końcu pół człowiek odwrócił się i odszedł, ale go nastolatka zatrzymała. - Czekaj!- Spojrzał na nią- Nie znamy twojego prawdziwego imienia! - Tony! Tony Coran!- Zakładając swoje czarne okulary, ktore zdołał narawić po wybuchu The end ''Mam nadzieje, że się podobało i dziękuje tym co wytrwali do końca :3 Sorrka, że krócej niż zwykle ale nie miałam jakoś pomysłu na to. Weny pozostałym i do miłego dnia ;)'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone